Flash memory-based storage devices such as Solid State Drives (SSDs) have significantly higher I/O performances than Hard Disk Drives (HDDs). Non-volatile Memory Express (NVMe) is known as an I/F standard for coupling such storage devices with relatively high I/O performances (NPL 1). NVMe enables queues (a Submission Queue and a Completion Queue) for processing a command to be provided in plurality between a device driver that is a command dispatch source and a storage device. Accordingly, NVMe improves communication speed between the device driver that is a command dispatch source and the storage device.
PTL 1 discloses a method of causing an NVMe-compliant storage device to perform an access control process using a physical function existing on a PCI Express (PCIe) bus and a virtual function generated based on Single Root Input Output Virtualization (SR-IOV).